1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a totalizator terminal performing issuance and repayment of winning horse picking tickets, a winning horse picking method and a program therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a totalizator terminal for conducting winning horse picking for full races, a winning horse picking method and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a totalizator terminal, serving as a picking ticket vending machine, installed in a race track or in an off-track betting office, there are available the following forms of winning horse picking tickets to be purchased:    Win—selecting one horse to finish first (TANSHO—picking only the first);    Place—selecting one horse to finish first, second or third (FUKUSHO—picking a horse among those of the first to third);    Quinella—selecting two horses by horse number to finish first in either order (UMAREN—picking horses of the first and second);    Bracket Quinella—selecting two brackets to finish in order (WAKUREN—picking gates of the horses of the first and second);    Box—Bracket Quinella, Quinella, Quinella Place (Wide) and Exacta, marking twp to eight brackets numbers or two to ten horse numbers (BOX—picking a combination of horses of the first and second from among all the combinations of three or more selected horses);    Wheel—Bracket Quinella, Quinella, Quinella Place (Wide) and Exacta, marking one bracket or one horse number (NAGASHI—picking a horse of the first or second, centering around the horse of the first or second); and    Quinella Please—selecting two horses by horse number to finish first, second or thord in any order (WIDE—picking two horses of the first to third).
In the above-mentioned forms of purchase in the conventional winning horse picking including TANSHO, FUKUSHO, UMAREN, WAKUREN, BOX, NAGASHI and WIDE are for purchases relative to each single race in all cases. One to twelve races are usually held a day, but there is unavailable a form of purchase representing forecasting of winning horses throughout the entire races of the day. For soccer games of the J-League, on the other hand, a soccer lottery known as “toto” is available, and is enjoying a very high popularity. In “toto”, people expect win, draw or loss for all the 13 games. Successful picking for al the 13 games is a hit.